


A New Start and Old Beginnings

by Paint_It_Yellow



Series: Pokemon Ranger AU [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, More Pokemon Ranger AU stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Yellow/pseuds/Paint_It_Yellow
Summary: Detailing Koyuki's life up 'til shortly after he joined the Ranger School.





	A New Start and Old Beginnings

Koyuki was well-adjusted to city life from his youth having grown up in one of the biggest cities in the entirety of the Pokémon World- Jubilife City. It may not have been the prettiest of places but there was a lot to do and many youths would come to the Pokémon school on a regular basis, so there wasn't a shortage of people to hang around with. Many of his friends went off to become trainers as soon as they turned ten, leaving him alone most of the time with only letters from said friends about their travels and maybe the occasional visit as they made their way back whether it was to visit family or they were just passing through for whatever reason. Nevertheless, he didn't complain- for the longest time it really wasn't something he felt he could even do.

It wasn't like he couldn't go anywhere, well, up until he was ten he couldn't go many places alone, but he was allowed to go out around the town and as long as he didn't go too far he was allowed to go through the routes nearby. Most of his friends were able to go down to Sandgem Town alone before they were ten, though Koyuki always blamed the fact that his parents were protective of him that he never got to go there alone for much longer than his friends, despite how close it was to the city. Now, don't be mistaken, he wasn't particularly fond of the outdoors, it was more so that he was constantly curious of what happened outside the city, well, that and the fact that his main friend circle had a knack for getting in trouble and he was often dragged into said trouble without much word of his own part.

Like most of the residents of Jubilife, he lived in one of the flats for a large amount of his time in Jubilife. There were some rather eccentric people who lived there, many were large families or people living with friends to split the rent- next to no one would ever buy their apartment, they weren't horrible but they were pretty bland. One of the families he remembered consisted of a whole crowd of kids and their father, they didn't stay all too long before they were carted off somewhere else. He didn't know them too well, the youngest of the eight children was too young for him to both with at the time they appeared as was the second and third youngest, meanwhile he just couldn't stand the fourth youngest- he was a bit _too_ loud, and Koyuki knew a _lot_ of loud kids.

A few rooms across from where he lived there was a room that no adults seemed to go in, it was deemed a hideout by a gang of kids from the apartment- one of many- and for the longest time he had no idea what was going on in that small room. It wasn't until he managed to get one of his friends who just so happened to be in said gang to give him 'special permission' to enter it that he found that the kids had been housing Pokémon in there with the excuse that their parents wouldn't let them keep so many. It wasn't any question why either, there were many different kinds of Pokémon there with ranging of size, age and type. Some of them would come to the room as sanctuary after they had been beaten up by some other Pokémon or some ruthless trainer who had just left them there. Lots of the Pokémon there died, some of old age, some of injuries- it wasn't the happiest of places to be until a few of the older kids took over and managed to make it slightly better, teaching many of the younger kids how to properly help the Pokémon. Koyuki couldn't quite remember what happened to the Sanctuary in the end or if anything even happened to it, he just preferred to believe that it was continuing as it had been before he left.

Koyuki first left the city when he was six on a holiday to Celestic Town to visit his grandfather. At the time, Koyuki had hated it. There was little to nothing to do and what little there was to do didn't interest him, history was something his parents may have been keen on but him? Not so much. There weren't even any televisions, apparently due to a horrible signal and the fact that his grandpa didn't watch the TV anyway. As such, he spent his entire time reading the books in the house from back to front multiple times and listening to his grandpas stories about his time as a trainer and all of the different regions he visited.

Every time Koyuki visited afterwards, he'd bring books on many subjects, especially on different regions. There was no region that intrigued him more than the Ranger regions though. They were rather different from the others. His grandpa only mentioned going there on passing and that he didn't really remember too much about them, only that they were relatively close to Sinnoh if you left up through Snowpoint City. They all seemed interesting in their own right, even ignoring the fact that they didn't have trainers. Oblivia was a hotspot for legendries it seemed with many temples and shrines dedicated to legendries from all over the world, Fiore was a rather small region compared to the other two and had a thing for the seasons with its four cities being named after each one, Almia- Koyukis long time favourite- was quite a bit bigger than the other two and had a vaster geographical range with deserts and volcanoes and valley entirely covered in ice to name a few, it was also the only one that hosted a Ranger School and many of the rangers from said school went on to do great things in other regions. It must be nice to know that you're nation is being protected by a constant patrol of rangers instead of a bunch of rowdy ten year olds beating Pokémon up willy-nilly.

As from there, he continued to build an interest in the regions unlike his own, bugging his parents to go on holiday to Almia, hell, at the rate that was going he would settle for Fiore or Oblivia. It was this constant nagging that made the move all the better. Turned out his mother, who had previously worked as a mechanic, had managed to land a job in Almia working as an apprentice at the Ranger Union, helping with the construction of new Stylers among many other things. This was when he was fourteen and as such, he expected he would be able to enrol in the Ranger School soon after their move. He thought wrong, seemingly, as moving to a region so different took more adjusting than he assumed.

One change he hadn't been expecting was the dialect. It wasn't a different language- not entirely, anyway- but it may as well had been, Koyuki even took the time to read up on some words and phrases used in order to not get confused when someone so much as greeted him. Another thing was that despite being called 'Pueltown', it was much more confusing to find your way around that Jubilife City ever was. Luckily for him, the people were relatively nice- even when you went into the rich part of town. Despite everything else that he had to worry about with the move, somehow the most startling thing to him, despite knowing about it long before, was that there were a lot more ten year olds running about, many of whom acted a bit more immaturely than one would expect a ten year old to act back in Sinnoh. Whereas in Sinnoh you're legally regarded an adult in most cases at ten and thus able to run around the country as you please, here in Almia it was different. There were no trainers and as such, most kids could play for a lot longer, many taking over family businesses and getting taught about the world and how it works, with others going off to Ranger School to learn about the fundamentals of being a Ranger, Operator or even Mechanic. As stated many times before, Koyuki wasn't all too fond of the idea of running around outside as a job, as such, when he entered the Ranger School after the Summer Holidays and a few months after his fifteenth birthday, he enrolled as an Operator. An important role that didn't involve getting possibly attacked and sunburnt.

The school itself was relatively small-perhaps Rangers, Operators and Mechanics weren't in all that high demand- with only two main teachers, the head teacher, the caretaker and the two part-time teachers who would sometimes come in to teach about the proper uses of a Styler, those classes were, of course, optional. The uniforms were relatively decent, clearly made for outdoor work and to withstand most of the common weather in the region.

The live-in students consisted of only around ten students, most of which Koyuki didn't yet know. The ones he did know consisted of only three: Sakuya, Ryuusei and Mahiru. Mahiru, as he'd come to know, what friends with _everyone._ By everyone, he really did mean everyone. The students who only came for lessons and left back home after they had finished, the teachers, the delivery people, class guests, classmates- everyone. It wasn't that Koyuki could blame any of them, Mahiru just seemed to attract people. Similarly, so did Sakuya. Sakuya, Koyuki had come to regard as someone with a very hit-or-miss personality. He could lighten up a tense atmosphere in no time at all with his (horrible) puns and jokes, often playing pranks on his classmates and teachers. Koyuki had heard rumours about how he had been caught up in some bad business before, though he didn't particularly believe it, they were just rumours after all, and as such there were a few people who regarded him as someone to be wary about. Despite not believing the rumours of Sakuya being part of a bad crowd, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something, but he wasn't one to pry anyway. The last of his friends was Ryuusei. He was a relatively easy person to get along with. He was seemingly stubborn and yet he always seemed to be relaxed and despite being as stubborn as he appeared, he never seemed to get properly angry.

It was from all of this that Koyuki could gather many things, though the thing that he kept in the forefront of his mind was only one thing.

This was not going to be an easy year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I guess Koyuki is gonna be the one I'm gonna use mainly for this AU. Oops.  
> So anyway, I was running around the Ranger School during the after-game and I found a guy that says he's been there for eight years because it's so fun- how old is he exactly? How has he managed to stay there that long? Why doesn't he just work there like he was offered? I have so many questions.


End file.
